Black Butler
by Okami Sohma
Summary: A young Wolf and the living Twin sister of Fern Wolfheart, Rosalie find themselves joining the Phantomhive manor. But trouble lays ahead for the group of friends. Will the be able to fight through the pain and suffering of the past and push forward to save the ones they care about most? Ocx?


I walk around the Phantomhive gardens, my body aching. I look at the manor, it is strangely familiar yet very threatening looking. Just wanting to kill an animal like me. My tangled pelt flops around, barely hanging onto my skin. I feel pain throughout my skin-and-bone body. I stagger up the stairs, sniffing around for scraps, anything to keep me alive. I notice 3 people working outside. Two boys and a girl. I stare at them with my dull eyes. The tallest one, the one smoking a cigarette turns around and sees me.

"Yo, Finny, Mey-Rin. Look at this." The boy says tapping them on the shoulders as they turn around, the girl with foggy glasses screams and I flinch.

"Easy Mey-Rin. It should be nice." The short one walks over to me, I lower my head a growl.

"Finny, it's a wild dog, it will attack you." The tall one says.

"Its alright Bardroy. It should be friendly!" Finny continues to walk closer to me.

'_Stay back! I'll hurt you!' _I growl at him more menacingly.

"It's ok girl! I wont hurt ya!" He smiles as he puts his hand out to pet me. I snap at his arm. He pulls away and I slowly back away. I turn and run, limping badly. My broken back leg aches for hours and days at a time. I run into a group of wild dogs at the run-down town.

'_What you doing here? You don't belong from these parts!' _the lead dog growls. I back away as the dogs encircle me. The lead dog, known as Ripper, has scars covering his body, a shredded ear, part of his lip is missing along with the end of his tail, leaving a stump. His fur is black and brown.

'_What do you want? I've done you no harm! But if you choose the threaten me you will be the ones dealt harm!'_

'_Such strong words for a mange ridden pup!' _The one behind me growls, he has black fur and many scars, and one took his eye. I'm suddenly attacked from all sides.

After minutes they back away, I lay on the ground, bloodied and beaten. I struggle up.

'_Leave now and we'll spare your pathetic little life!' _Ripper spats at me. Fighting back took most of my energy, but I must get away before they change their minds of sparing me. I struggle to walk let alone run. I find myself in the woods surrounding the Phantomhive manor.

I find myself wondering into the gardens once again, but instead of the 3 from earlier I find a tall man, making the garden even more beautiful. I limp over there upon a cement path. He looks at me and I stop. He stares in shock. My battered and bloodied body is unable to pull away from his gaze and retreat.

_Why am I here again? I don't want to be here! _I force myself to move and run as much as I can. When I finally stop I back in the woods beside a dirt rode.

'_Just kill me now! Please!' _I beg as I collapse beside the road, closing my _eyes._

I hear talking.

"That poor thing! Is it alive?" a girl says, I feel two fingers against my throat.

"Barely, it looks like it been here for some time." a boy's voice says. I hear gasps from the girl. I weakly open my eyes and struggle to my feet.

"Isn't that the dog the tried to bite Finny?" the girl asks.

_It's them again!_

'_Go away! I want to die!' _I growl weakly as I stare at the huge puddle of blood, well it's not a puddle more or less the size of a small pond. I weakly try to walk away but collapse back down.

"We must help the poor thing!" the one named Finny says rushing to my side and wrapping something around me and gently picks me up. I struggle to open my eyes as I see the path moving below.

I walk up to the door of the Phantomhive house and bang on the door.

"OPEN UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I shout, very angry. Whoever is in charge of having my family's home taken from is will pay dearly! A tall man answers the door.

"Yes?" he asks politely.

"Take me to who ever is in charge of the Phantomhive companies. NOW!" I demand.

"Yes, my Lady. This way." He leads me to the study room.

"Young Master, you have a visitor." The butler says allowing me inside.

"How could you?!" I ask loudly, not paying any attention to who is sitting there. My eyes widen in shock and so does his.

"Ciel?" I ask dumbfounded. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not seeing things. Once I open my eyes he is still there with the same expression.

"Rose?" he asks, shocked.

"I must be seeing things." I drop to the floor. My head back, looking at the ceiling. "This must all be a bad dream or something!" I whip my head down to look at my hands.

"Your supposed to be dead!" I shout pointing at him. "You died in the fire with your parents and my sister!"

"Wha-Eh! I'm not dead!" He shouts shooting up, slamming his hands on his desk.

"You died in the fire!"

"No I didn't!"

"Your not Ciel! You'll never be him! He's dead! You're an imposter!"

"I never died! And I'm not an imposter! Rosalie Adelaide Wolfheart." He says loudly. I shut right up.

"That's your full name. Your twin sister's name was Fern Rosalie Wolfheart. The meaning of 'Rosalie' in French is 'Of the Rose'. Making her full name Fern of the Rose Wolfheart." He continues,

"Only the Ciel I know, knows that." I whisper, tears form in my eyes. "My god. Ciel! It is you!" I jump up and run over to him and get him into a hug. "I missed you so much! If only I knew!" I sob into his shoulder.

His body tenses from shock but then hugs me back.

"I missed you too."

"Sir!" 3 servants come through the door. Me and Ciel instantly break away. The one I know as Finny is holding something within his arms, something that turned his towel red.

"Yes?" Ciel asks.

"We have to help this poor thing! It's badly injured!" Mey-Rin begs.

"Sebastian." Ciel says sitting back down his chair. The butler walks over and removes the towel from it's head revealing a wolf. I gasp in shock and fear. I dash forward and take the poor pup from Finny's arms.

"The poor thing!" I breathe as I lower myself to the floor and set it down uncovering the towel from it's body. I realize that what was turning the towel red was the blood from the wolf!

I wake up who knows how long ago. I stand up with ease but my back leg is hardly in pain. I look at it. It is wrapped up in what the humans call a cast. I growl and walk out the door. My body is sore but it is bearable. I hear people talking and I quickly hide. The girl named Mey-Rin walks into the room where I was and I dash off. I hear her running footsteps. I make a sharp turn. Keeping myself out of sight. I get stopped at a dead end. I look around, panicking. I notice the door to my right is slightly open. I hear the girl yelling,

"Sebastian!" The door opens as the tall man walks out. I instantly dash in there, nearly tripping him. I jump up onto the bed, panting. My hackles raised. I snarl at the people around me. My eyes lock with a 12 year old boy who takes a step back. I snarl louder as Mey-Rin walks in with Finny Bardroy behind her. I feel something snap inside me as I glare the people down.

"Sebastian." The boy says.

"Yes, my lord." The butler walks towards me and I growl a deep growl.

"Don't hurt it!" A female voice says and Sebastian stops and turns around. "The poor thing is just frightened and feels threatened. Move away." The girl demands and they do so. She slowly walks forward.

"It's alright. We mean no harm." She puts both her hands over her chest, "We just wish to help." Her voice is whisper. She stops in front of me, the red haze around my eyes vanishes as she slowly lifts her hand up and is about to touch my head but stops. I stare at it, enhanced by it. I push my forehead into her cupped hand. She then starts petting me and I lower myself down.

"Amazing!" Finny says flabbergasted.

"No joke!" Bardroy says, hardly breathing.

"How can she do that?" Mey-Rin asks. My eyes begin the droop. I hear knocking at the front door. My eyes snap open and I instantly jump up and off the bed. I dash to the open window, throwing my front paws onto the seal as I look out and see a group of people. I snarl and get ready to bark.

"No." The girl says strongly yet sweetly. "Bad dog." I look at her and I find myself pulling away.

"Your tea, we have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortlin and Mason today." Sebastian announces.

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." The one with a girl on his lap says. The one they call Ciel, is where I lay. At his feet. My pelt is groomed and I finally have some meat upon my bones.

"Grell," The one in red starts,

"Ah! Yes, my lady?" Her butler asks, snapping out of his trance, which was formed by Sebastian's perfection of being a butler.

"Learn something from Sebastian." She orders,

"Eh, yes."

"Just look at him." She reaches out but I don't see what she does since I snapped my eyes shut. "I mean, this physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city!"

Ciel clears his throat and I open my eyes,

"Madam Red."

"Oh! Sorry I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit!" She comes up with an excuse, making Ciel mad. I decide to zone them out.

"Watch it, you best to keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew." Madam red yanks Ciel away. I get spooked and nearly attack her but I manage to keep myself under control.

"You wound me. I'd never pawed him in his own home, Dear Madam." the Japan person says.

"Are you saying you if you were else where? Careful your on thin ice now Sir!" Madam Red drops Ciel and the two older folk get into their conversation.

"Master?" Sebastian asks as I help Ciel to his feet and walk him out of the room. The 3 servants run around trying to catch the vermin. The girl runs forward, panting.

"Good morning Sir!" She pants.

"What happened to you?" he asks.

"Trying to help get rid of the rats up the 3 buffoons wont listen to me." She scowls.

"Master?" Sebastian walks up from behind and we look at him. "Today's dessert. It's a deep dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with you guests?" he asks.

"Bring it to my study, I'm done here." Ciel orders as he turns around and leaves. I follow him.

"Certainly my lord."

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Ciel breathes shutting the door. Someone puts a cloth around Ciel's mouth and nose. I whip around ready to fight but everything suddenly goes black.

I hold a cloth around my body as I'm forced forward into a room.

"Sir, I brought the woman you asked for." I get shoved forward and down to the ground. I fall onto my stomach. I weakly push myself up.

"Ah, my little flower, she finally came to." The man with blonde hair and a scar acrossed his face looks at me. He forces me to look at him. I bite his wrist and he pulls his hand away and then slaps me acrossed the face. I get knocked to the floor. I lay there for a few minutes. My injured leg begins hurting greatly. I push myself up.

"Leave the girl alone." Ciel demands.

"Come now, Lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the entire mafia here? You English men have nothing but tea on the brain." he squats in front of the tied up boy. "It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours. So we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found your little pet that sticks by your side." Ciel's eyes widen in shock.

"Leave him alone!" I snarl boldly at him.

"My my, my, such big words for a little girl." He stands up and walks over to me and grabs my upper arm and yanks me to my unsteady feet.

"I like girls like you." he says, his cigar smoke makes me cough, and forces me to look away, he takes his chance and grabs me around the waist and pulls me close to him. My eyes widen with shock.

"Come on now, why wont you look at me?" he asks sweetly and I continue to stare at the ground.

"I said look at me you little brat!" He shouts and shoves me to the ground. He grips me around the throat and forces the air from my lungs as I struggle to breathe.

"I said look at me!" he shouts louder and I slightly open my eyes. He tightens his grip around my throat and I open my eyes more. "Now if you just looked me in the eye when I told you to this wouldn't have happened." he releases me, shoving me back down to the ground. I cough and gasp for air. He kicks me in the gut as more punishment.

"Leave her alone! You have no quarrel with her!" Ciel says loudly.

"Ooh, what's this? Does the kid have feelings for his pet?" The man asks. Ciel's cheeks get a red tint but doesn't answer. His henchman yank me to my feet. On holds my arm as I hold the cloth around my body.

"Now where's the key?" he asks but Ciel remains silent. "Answer me brat!" he shouts but nothing is making Ciel talk.

"Tchyou brat! Don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate, now where's the key?" the man points a gun at him. "Spit it out soon or your servants will start dieing, one by one."

Ciel leans his head to one side a little smile on his face.

"Oh I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap dogs know how to fetch." he says, kicking him to his side. Something snaps inside me and I struggle to get free.

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is over." The man growls slamming his phone down. The man leaves the room and the Henchmen release me and I stagger over to Ciel's side.

"Make sure they don't get free." He orders as he leaves the room.

"Ciel! Are you alright?" I ask, worried. I help him up.

"I'm fine." He says.

_Thank goodness! _I sigh with relief. I hear the man's running footsteps coming. He throws the doors open.

"We must not let him get to these two!" he shouts as he slams the door shut behind him. I hold Ciel closer to me I can tell he is blushing without looking. After minutes of waiting you can hear footsteps coming. The man points the gun at the door, shaking with fear he is. Sebastian opens the door and walks in.

"I have come to retrieve my Mast and his companion." Sebastian bows down, his right hand over his heart.

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant, but insteada I got a scrawny, dandy in a tail coat. Whoa re you anyway? There's no way your just a butler." he asks him.

"No Sir. You see simple, I'm just one heck of a butler. I promise."

"Haha, ya sure it does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you, not yet." He sudden grabs my hair and yanks me to his side. I clench my teeth together to try and bare the pain. He wraps his arm around my throat and points the gun at my head. Small whimpers escape my throat as I open my unwounded eye slightly. He tightens the grip around my throat and my lips part slightly as I try to breathe. I tighten my grip upon his arm, trying to pull his arm away.

"But chya better have what I asked for!" He says to Sebastian.

"Yes, I do. It's right here." He pulls out the key from his inside pocket of his tail-coat. The man's henchman sudden start shooting him. I gasp in shock with Ciel. The man holding me and Ciel captive starts chuckling in disbelief.

"Oh sorry dandy. I really am but this round is mine. There was no way I was going up against a Phantomhive, Lord of Games, without the trump card hid. I damaged to goes a little bit, but that's alright. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition." He shoves me to the ground and walks over to Ciel and grabs his hair and pulls him to his knees and takes his eye patch off with his gun.

"Don't worry, you have so many enemies that I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer."

"He'll continue to live while he has his friends and his butler to protect him." I snarl pushing my self up.

"Alright, I'm tired of messing around." he says and the words frighten the man. "how much longer are you planning to play dead?"

"Not long." Sebastian says.

"But, how, How?!" He tries to talk but cannot.

"Well I guess it's time to let the curse take over once again. Don't you think?" I ask sitting up straight and yawning before gripping the necklace the man put around my neck. I rip it off and slam it to the ground. Pain erupts from my body as I change back to my cursed form: the wolf. I stand up, upon four legs again. Everyone is shocked even Ciel.

"_You've lost…" _My human voice echoes around the room, "_I suppose you can take care of them. Correct?"_

"Of course, My lady."

"_Good. I'd hate to be disappointed."_

"I'd never dream of it." As the smoke from the necklace vanishes it reveals me in my wolf form with a standing Sebastian who coughs up the bullets with blood also. I zone Sebastian out as he talks and takes care of his henchmen. I walk toward Ciel and the man.

"No! Stay back! If you a come any a closer I'll a shoot him!"

"Can you move this along? His breath smells afoul." Ciel asks me.

"_Aww Whats the rush? Why not let me have some fun?" _I ask whipping me tail to-and-fro once.

"You've missed you chance playing helpless." He says sourly.

"_Well I guess you've recovered from the shock. But very well, I'll do as you say, just this once." _I stop a few feet away with Sebastian standing behind me. I stretch my body like a dog would. _"Lets finish this!" _I say my voice changed into the voice a demon, eyes wide and glowing red. I dash forward, at the speed of light. Scared, the man goes into panic…

_Bang!_

I pin the man against the floor. Ciel is unwounded by the gun. But it's not the same for me. My chest bleeds and the blood drips onto the man. I lower my head and rip out the man's throat. His screams were cut short. I step off him and trot over to Ciel. The red fading from my eyes very slowly. I free him with Sebastian's help.

"I must say the game wasn't as fun this time." Ciel comments. As the rest of the red glow vanishes the pain from the gun shoot takes place. I close my eyes tightly and try to keep myself together. Ciel and Sebastian notice the blood from the shoot flows out more quickly. A tiny gasp escapes Ciel's throat as he slowly reaches forward and touches the wound.

I wake to find myself being carried. I look at the buildings of town and they're on fire. I gasp, my eye widening.

"Your awake Master?" Sebastian asks me and I look at him. I look back at the buildings and realize it's only sunset. I realize there is pressure upon my chest and stomach. It is and realize it's only the wolf pup that we took in, the one the helped save my life. I let out a tiny sigh as I pet her head.

"Master! Welcome home sir!" Finny calls as he and Mey-Rin come running over.

"Oh dear!" Mey-Rin says, shocked.

"Master Ciel! You injured!"

"I just tripped and fell, its nothing worry about. What? You don't believe what your master tells you?" I say. They look at me with their hands to their face.

"Oh no, We do!" Mey-Rin says.

"Its just, you look so cute. Being held like and baby and all." Finny says and my cheeks go red with embarrassment.

"Put me down!" I say strictly to Sebastian as I hold the injured wolf pup in my arms.

"Stop looking at me like that! Honestly!" I say angrily at them.

"Master," I turn around to Sebastian. HE is knelt down a hand over his chest. "I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler how can I ever atone? I hang my head in shame, dinner is not ready." I stare at him with a weird look.

"CIEL!" A familiar voice yells. I turn around only to be bear hugged by Rose.

"C-Cant… Breathe!" I struggle to say and she instantly lets go and I gasp for breath. A gasp escapes from her throat.

"What happened? Your hurt! What happened to our little friend too?" She takes the wolf from my arms and rocks it in her arms.

"Come on, time to get your two cleaned up and bandaged." She grabs my arm and drags me off.

"He looked so cute! Didn't he Mey-Rin?" Finny asks Mey-Rin.

"Yes! So adorable! And with our little wolf friend on his lap! It topped it off!" Mey-Rin grabs Finny's hands and intertwine fingers with him. They squeal with excitement.

"If only we could've gotten a picture!" They say at the same time.

Meanwhile, Rose is cleaning Ciel and the wolf pup up.

"You should be more careful Ciel, there were man possibilities that could've happened if Sebastian wasn't their to help you. They could've killed Wolf to get to you. Tortured you till you gave them the answer, and many more possibilities. I'm just so happy that nothing happened bad happened to either of you!" Rose suddenly hugs Ciel, taking him by surprise. "Oh how grateful I am that your still alright!"

I follow Ciel into the store with Sebastian. I look around and notice this must be a store for walking stick. _A kid as young as Ciel? Why must he need one? _Is a thought that wont go away.

"Hm? Oh hello boy. Did your father send you for something." The old man asks politely.

"Actually he is here on his own business." Sebastian hands the man a slip of paper. "We need to pick this up.

"Oh, you're here for that walking stick. I was wondering who would have a use for one as short as this. Naturally, I didn't think a child- Eh!" The walking stick is almost thing the poor man in the head as Sebastian checks to see it's straightness.

"As straight as an arrow, a magnificent stick indeed good sir." Sebastian says, giving him the money as we leave. "Keep the change, good day."

"That ridicules strength of Finny's is a menaces. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to special order a new one." Ciel complains.

'_Come now Ciel. He may act like a toddler but he is a sweet fellow. No need to be so harsh.' _I say to him. _'But I must say, you are a bit young to have a walking stick. Correct?'_

"Shut up."

'_Aww, is the little baby getting crabby?' _I whack him gently with my tail.

"Look Mama! It's the brand new rabbit toy from Phantom, see?" a little boy's voice his heard. Loud crying is suddenly heard. Everyone stops and looks around. I notice a little girl sitting in the middle of the street crying for her Mother. I notice a carriage coming. The driver not paying any attention to where he is going. Everyone starts shouting for the man to stop but the words fall upon deaf ears. The man keeps going at the carriage is almost upon her as I growl sharply before dashing into the middle of the street and get the child out of the way before she is injured I press myself against the ground as I wait for the carriage to pass. I lift up my head and look around, everything is silent as I stand up and give my fur a shake. I trot over to the little girl and nudge her to her feet and get her over to the side walk.

"Oh my! Sweetheart! My baby girl! Are you alright?" her mother asks as she runs over and scoops her up. Some people scold her for being so reckless. One man goes to slap her but I lunge up and grab his wrist, snarling at him. I yank him down onto the ground and everything is quiet once again. I put my front paws on to the woman's skirt as I sniff the little girl to make sure she is unhurt. I wag my tail before trotting back over to Ciel. The commotion starts back up again.

"What was that?' Ciel asks.

'_Do you expect me to let a little girl get hurt by someone who is to busy to think about others and lets his mind wonder?' _I ask him. He looks away getting my point.

"You could've hurt yourself also. Then Rose would've killed me." His face drops when he says the last sentence.

"I believe we should get moving my Lord." Sebastian says and we see a horde of press running towards us.

'_I have only one thing to say: RUN!' _And we that we dashed off.

"Sebastian get the carriage ready!"

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian vanishes as we continue to run.

"_Follow me!" _I call to him and push him into a alley way. We make many turns before we reach a dead end.

'_Hey! Sewer scum! Miss me?' _I howl and Ciel looks around wildly as we are suddenly surround by the pack of wild dogs.

'_What are you doing back? I thought we made an agreement.' _He snarls.

'_Agreements are made to be broken!' _I snap at him.

'_Let us rip her throat out.' _The little Pomeranian yips

'_Ya boss let us do it! We'll make sure she suffers!' _a Irish wolfhound snarls.

'_Why not attack the boy? She seems to be his little guard dog now.' _

'_Ya! Lets kill the pup!' _the dogs voices go on and on.

'_Silence!' _Ripper barks the order and they all fall silent as I take my position in front of Ciel. _'We wont give you a second chance now mangy mutt. Kill the boy!' _

The Press shows up and starts snapping pictures and making noise.

"_Climb over the wall! I'll be right behind you." _I tell him to and he climbs on top of a dumpster and gets over. I hear a thud as he collides with the ground. The wild dogs suddenly attack me from all sides but I dodge them all and jump over the high brick wall. I help him to his feet as he run and meet Sebastian at the carriage. Panting we jump in and leave. I make myself comfortable beside Ciel.

'_That wasn't supposed to happen, the street mutts were to give us time to escape. Not only that but dang! The Press is fast!' _I breathe but we are silent for the rest of the way home.

"I'm sure your tired, Master. I'll prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian says as he opens the door and we just freeze at the sight before us.


End file.
